earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Bane
History Bane: 1982 - 2006 Before the man known as Bane was born, his mother was sent to prison to serve the life sentence of his father who had fled the country of Santa Prisca following a failed revolution in the island nation. Bane’s mother gave birth to her son inside the walls of the infamous Peña Duro prison, where she was forbidden from naming her son (for ease of writing, I will refer to him as “Bane”). Bane’s childhood and early adult life were spent inside the prison. His mother would remain incarcerated with him until her death when Bane was only six years old, bet to death by corrupt prison guards while protecting her son from a disciplinary beating. His mother’s “Funeral”, consisted of her lifeless corpse being callously thrown by prison guards from the cliffs of Punto de Tiburon into the shark-infested waters as Bane was forced to watch. Yeah… messed up, huh? It was this moment that Bane became determined to leave Peña Duro. Though imprisoned inside what is arguably the world’s harshest prison, Bane’s natural intelligence and athletic abilities allowed him to develop extraordinary skills within the prison’s walls. He read as many books as he could get his hands on, built up his body in the prison’s gym, and learned to fight in the merciless school of prison life. Despite the circumstances, Bane found mentors in various sorts during his incarceration, ranging from hardened convicts to an elderly Jesuist priest, under whose tutelage he received proper education. In 2001, when Bane had finally grown into a large and muscular young man, the League of Assassins sent their nefarious scientist El Penitente to Peña Duro to find subjects for a vital experiment. Bane was one of the prisoners selected due to his strength and resilience. Using the League to extract Bane and fellow prisoner Larissa Diaz from Peña Duro, El Penitente arranged to have his new subjects brought to a League of Assassins’s camp for indoctrination and training into the League of Assassins, alongside Jean-Paul Valley and Eduardo Flamingo. It was here that Bane was given his first name: “Abaddon” and was also given his first taste of the special steroid El Penitente had created from Lazarus Pit chemicals: "Venom”.Oracle Files: Bane 1/2 Bane: 2006 - Present Missing Data Arkham Files Medical Profile * Patient is in prime physical condition, comparable to Olympic athlete levels of fitness, strength, endurance, and general health. * Patient is currently in a state of shock due to “Venom” withdrawals. Psychological Profile * Patient was transferred to Arkham simply for housing and is not criminally insane, but does suffer from anger management issues, chemical dependency, and post-traumatic stress (possibly as a result of growing up inside a prison) Behavior Profile CAUTION: Patient is incredibly skilled at discerning and exploiting weaknesses * Patient recently destroyed Blackgate Penitentiary, requiring all high-profile prisoners to be transferred to Arkham Asylum for the foreseeable future. * Patient is remarkably intelligent, calculating, and well educated despite his claims that he is entirely “self-taught”. * Patient claims to be a native of Santa Prisca, but we cannot verify that due to a lack of lack of documentation. The US will not extradite criminals to Santa Prisca. * Patient claims to have once “broken” the vigilante known as Batman. * Patient seems comfortable in the prison-like setting of Arkham and will attend therapy when he is not locked down. Though, his participation in therapy could improve, at least he does not cause a disturbance and seems to at least listen. Threat Assigment: Severe 'Treatment Ranking: '''3-Ambivalent Trivia and Notes Trivia * In Earth-27, Bane is affiliated with the League of Assassins. In the timeline of this continuity, in 2007, Bane was one of four assassins sent to Gotham to bring about an end to Batman. Together, they were called the Four Horsemen and had the names of apocryphal demons: Lilith, Abaddon, Dumah, and Azrael. * The tubes in Bane's Abaddon suit feed him aerosol sprayers.The Hall of Knowledge Notes * Bane is a composite character with Ubu from the comics, Ubu in Earth-27 is the title of the League of Assassins' captain of the guard, the bodyguard of the Demon's Head. * Bane's Patient number (#93497) is a nod to the comic book where he "breaks the Bat": ''Batman #497, in 1993. * His alias Antonio Diego is a nod to Batman and Robin. Links and References * Appearances of Bane * Character Gallery: Bane Category:League of Assassins Member Category:Arkham Inmates Category:Secret Six Members Category:Murder4Hire Members Category:Task Force X Members Category:Villains Category:Composite Character Category:Four Horsemen